MOLESTOS DEBERES
by Sake's Evil22
Summary: Este OS participa en el primer desafío de DZ del GE: Contemos una historia. [DDR] La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a los libros de HP de la autora: J.K.Rowling. [Resumen] Su expresión la delataba, por qué de todas las cuatro castas en Hogwarts le tenía que tocar justamente con él y la peor parte ir al mundo muggle , nada bueno podía salir de eso.


**MOLESTOS DEBERES.**

Era el final del tercer año, en el _«_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería», los estudiantes se aprestaban ingresar a la gran sala donde el director Albus Dumbledore, después de dar su usual discurso de despedida, dio una noticia que dejo perplejo a los estudiantes de las cuatro castas, al decir:

—Este año, sus profesores hemos llegado a un acuerdo, como tenemos más de la mitad de nuestros estudiantes con ascendía muggle, vamos hacer una actividad extracurricular.

Los estudiantes se miraron entre sí y empezó el murmullo escandaloso cuando el director Dumbledore, dijo en voz alta, la poner su varita sobre su cuello:

—¡SILENCIO!—Ante ese potente y estridente tono de voz, del director los estudiantes callaron, entonces él, al cruzar mirada con los profesores: Minerva McGonagall y Severus Snape, quienes asintieron su cabeza en un gesto afirmativo, uso su varita para señalar el techo encantado y una lluvia de destellos de colores cayeron sobre los sorprendidos estudiantes, al extender sus manos pequeños pergaminos de raros colores, con un lazo de color de una casta contraria apareció en sus manos, finalmente dijo:

—Un mago de ascendencia muggle y otro sangre pura, que de paso he decir que no estoy de acuerdo con el uso de esas palabra, pero en este momento las necesito, tendrán en los pergaminos el nombre de su compañero con la que deberán pasar las siguientes vacaciones de invierno, sin el uso de la magia, pues irán hospedarse en el mundo muggle.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Es eso posible?! ¡¿Sin magia?! …

—¡SILENCIO!—volvió a gritar el director Dumbledore, cuando señalo con calma—: Si nuestro mundo dejara de existir como tal, ustedes podrían integrarse al mundo de los muggles, pero no va hacer una tarea fácil, si previamente no han convivido con ellos, sus profesores le darán varias guías de cómo deben comportarse ahí, porque temporalmente vamos a sellar su magia, todo está arreglado.

Mientras los estudiantes, habían sus pergaminos, Ron le comentó a Harry:

—¿Será qué algo le teme el director Dumbledore?

—No lo sé Ron pero…—Ambos callaron al ver la expresión de terror de Hermione, entonces Ron se animo a preguntar:

—¿Qué sucede Hermione? ¿Qué dice tu pergamino?

Ella iba contestar, cuando se escucho un grito seco que decía:

—¡Maldición! Me toca con esa sangre sucia.

Esta vez Hermione no se contuvo, fulminó con la mirada a Draco Malfoy y le dijo con reproche:

—Cuida tu boca Malfoy, puedes morir envenenado por culpa de esa lengua ponzoñosa que tienes.

—¿Qué dijiste Granger?

Antes que ella contestara, el profesor Snape, los miró con atención y al acercarse a ellos con su **tablero** mágico, que cambiaba de nombre, en un tono frío, les dijo:

—Malfoy y Granger, sin duda una extraña combinación.

Ante ese tono, ambos estudiantes se miraron con odio y el profesor Snape dijo:

—Recuerden que representan a sus castas—miró con atención a Malfoy y dijo entre susurros—: Espero que no me decepciones.

El joven de cabellos rubios se puso tensó, cuando el profesor Snape saco de su mano una pequeña bolsa y dijo sin darles opción a nada:

—Si bien, no se les permite usar magia, en el mundo de los muggles —señaló él con desprecio—, en esta bolsa que duplicara una vez que estén en ese mundo, podrán curar sus heridas en caso de un accidente, aunque…sino hacen nada imprudente, no deben pasar por algo así.

—¿Qué hay ahí profesor Snape?—preguntó con curiosidad Hermione, ignorando a su molesto y futuro compañero de trabajo escolar, el profesor la miró con intensidad y le contestó con su tono frío:

—La leyendaria sangre de **Pegaso**, una gota y sus poderes curativos, hará efecto.

—¿La sangre de Pegaso? ¡Pensé que era un mito!—comentó con asombro Hermione y el profesor Snape contestó, en su tono monótono:

—Si pusieras atención a tu clase de pociones, sabrías que tuvimos la oportunidad de extraer una cantidad considerable de aquella preciosa sangre, sin lastimar a las criaturas.

Hermione se mordió los labios para no refutar, ya bastante malo era tener la sonrisa burlona de su odioso compañero, sin duda ese deber le iba traer más de un problema, era la primera vez que odiaba los deberes, a tal punto que susurro en voz baja:

—Molestos deberes, esto es un castigo.

* * *

Mientras Hermoine pasaba un mal rato al pensar, cómo iba a presentar a su odioso compañero a sus padres, Lucius Malfoy miraba con desdén la **carta **recibida de parte del director Dumbledore, entonces dijo desdén:

—¿Te vas a rebajar a vivir con esos sangres sucias?

Su hijo lo miro con reproche y dijo con todo malestar:

—Lo han puesto como un requisito extracurricular y si no hago esa tarea, no podré continuar en el colegio.

—¡Maldita sea! Esto es un abuso de ese director.

—El director Dumbledore dejo en claro, que lo hace para que conozcamos aquel mundo, en caso que este desaparezca podremos integrarnos aquel lugar pero…—Malfoy se calló al notar el enojo de su padre y este dijo:

—Lord Voldemort no va destruir este lugar, nosotros los de sangre pura limpiaremos de nuestro mundo toda esa escoria. — al notar que su hijo no decía palabra alguna, le preguntó de forma directa:

—¿Quién es la sangre sucia con la que debes convivir?

—¡Hermione Jean Granger!

—¡Maldita sea! Espero que al menos la hagas pasar un mal rato.

Su hijo sonrío de forma soberbia, cuando contestó:

—Con magia o sin ella, va lamentar tenerme como compañero de trabajo.

Con esas palabras Malfoy, se retiro a su habitación, tenía que pensar que podría hacer para fastidiar a su compañera, mientras su padre se quedaba en su amplia sala, maldiciendo al director Dumbledore.

Los días pasaron, la tensión era notoria entre Hermione y Draco, quienes las veces que se veían se miraban con odio, finalmente Ron dijo con suavidad, para apaciguar el mal humor de su compañera:

—Si te sirve de algo, nosotros también iremos a Londres.

—En mi caso me toco ir a Escocia, con una estudiante de familia muggle—comentó Harry con una sonrisa nerviosa y Ron preguntó con asombro:

—¿Escocia? ¿No iras con tus horribles tíos?

—Al ir con otro estudiante, el director Dumbledore no se quiere arriesgar, ¿qué miras Hermione?...

—Revisó con calma, las instrucciones que el profesor Snape nos dio, los temas que debo investigar con Malf…Mal…con ese de ahí—dijo Hermione en un tono de fastidio y Malfoy le mostró una muestra de desagrado, entonces Hiermione regreso su mirada hacia el pergamino que le dieron y comento con rapidez:

—En términos generales debemos investigar sobre la historia, el tipo de gobierno que se dan, su geografía, su clima, su organización territorial, hablar de su economía, idioma.

—¡WOW! ¿Todo eso?—preguntó con asombro Ron, mientras Harry dijo con sorpresa, al mismo tiempo:

—Eso es mucha información ¿Falta más?—Hermione movió la cabeza, en un gesto positivo, cuando comento con calma:

—Debemos hablar sobre la religión, los deportes que tienen mayor aceptación y por supuesto a nivel de cultura, toca hablar sobre la arquitectura, folclore, gastronomía, artes, literatura incluida la filosofía y por supuesto el arte del espectáculo—Hermione hizo una pausa para suspirar con fastidio y comentó con reproche—: No me imagino, ir alguno de esos lugares con él.

—Tranquila Hermione, cuando te des cuentas el tiempo abra pasado con rapidez.

Claro que escuchar esas palabras de parte de Harry Potter, sonaban tan vacías, sobre todo con aquella expresión tan intensa de Malfoy sobre ella, nada bueno podía traerse entre manos.

* * *

Finalmente los días pasaron, aparentemente la tensión se había disipados entre ambos jóvenes, mientras se veían obligados a compartir el mismo vagón de tren, debido al hechizo que puso el profesor Snape sobre ellos, que los obligaba a no alejarse, así en caso de separarse en Londres podrían re-encontrarse sin problema alguno y garantizaba el éxito de la tarea escolar, al menos esa era la idea base del hechizo, pero para ambos jóvenes permanecer cerca el uno al otro, iba hacer una completa ternura.

Al llegar a la estación de tren de los muggles, Malfoy que nunca antes había estado de ese lado disimulo su asombró, cuando Hermione luego de respirar varias veces para no demostrar su malestar, al recoger su equipaje dijo:

—Nunca pensé regresar a este mundo, acompañada de una persona como tú.

—Para mí, tampoco es agradable estar aquí y menos en tu compañía.

Hermonie se paró de frente hacia él y le dijo en un tono mortal:

—Mis padres no usan magia…

—Eso ya lo sé, no tienes qu…

—¡Cállate y escucha! Mis padres son personas amables, amenas y les encanta ser buenos anfitriones, dados que rara vez tenemos visita en casa, no espero que te hagas amigos de ellos, pero no quieres que causes problemas.

—¡No causaré problemas!—Claro esa era una mentira, pero ella no tenía por qué saberlo, sin embargo ante sus expresiones Hermonie, dijo en un tono mortal:

—Si le haces algo a mis padres, juro que te convertiré en pulpo y te lanzaré a las sirenas del lago para que te coman.

—¡No me amenaces!

—Entonces no hagas….

—¡HIJA!— Ante ese gritó eufórico, Hermonie se puso tensa, cuando escucho la voz de su padre y este luego de abrazar a su hija con emoción, un gesto que le pareció extraño a Malfoy le dijo:

—¡Te hemos extrañado hija! Tu madre no pudo venir, tenía la agenda llena para hoy, además al final del día tiene una cirugía.

—¿Cirugía?—preguntó con extrañeza Malfoy, cuando el padre de Hermonie noto su presencia y le dijo:

—¿Este joven? ¿Acaso es tu novio hija?

—¡¿Qué?!—Fue el grito al unisonó de ambos, entonces el padre de Hermonie, dijo con diversión:

—¡Es broma! Sé que eres un mago, al igual que mi pequeña ratoncita.

—¿Ratoncita?—preguntó con burla y asombro Malfoy, cuando ella señalo con reproche:

—¡Padre! Te presento a mi compañero de clases, Malfoy Draco.

—¡Encantado de conocerlo! Espero que su estadía en nuestro pent-house sea grata.

Mientras Malfoy estrechaba desconcertado la mano del amable hombre, Hermonie preguntó con asombro:

—¿Pent-house? ¿Qué paso con nuestra casa?

—Nos mudamos hija, ahora vivimos en un piso en un exclusivo barrio de Londres, vamos para que lo conozcas, pero antes no olvides de cambiar tu apariencia, a tu madre le daría un infarto si te ve tan desaliñada.

Al terminar esa frase, el hombre no pudo evitar revolver el cabello de su hija, mientras la daba un beso en su frente. Esas expresiones de afecto entre padre e hija, dejo sin palabras al joven rubio, quién en ese momento experimento una serie de sensaciones extrañas, su padre nunca había tenido esas clases de afecto con él, movió su cabeza de un lado a otro para alejar esos pensamientos, cuándo alcanzo a escuchar al padre de su compañera, mientras tomaba sus equipajes:

—Tienes qué contarme todas tus aventuras hija. ¿Cómo es aquel colegio mágico? ¿Tienes esas extrañas fotos que se mueven? ¿Qué extraordinarias criaturas conociste esta vez? ¿Háblame de…—El hombre no terminaba su parloteo y Malfoy solo pudo pensar internamente _«¿Eso es real? ¿Existen muggles agradables? ¿Qué diablos estoy pensando?_»

—Tu madre hizo reservaciones en un nuevo restaurante, dejaré que se instalen en el pent-house, yo debo regresar al consultorio.

—¿Consultorio?—preguntó Malfoy con curiosidad y él dijo con una suave sonrisa:

—Soy dentista, al igual que mi esposa, pero ahora ella está en la clínica en la que colaborarnos de manera externa.

Hermonie se puso tensa, esperaba un comentario ácido de parte Malfoy, pero su expresión era de intereses, eso la desconcertó un poco, cuando al llegar al auto y notar un Mercedes Benz del año, preguntó con asombro:

—¿Cambiaste el auto?

—Así es hija, por cierto aquí están sus I-Phone y sus I-Pap, tiene 5000 canciones y 5000 libros online, bajados de mi biblioteca digital, espero que te deleites con nuestra nueva colección, ratoncita.

Hermonie iba protestar, cuando Malfoy preguntó con asombro:

—¿Cómo se usa esto?—Para el joven mago que estaba acostumbrado a la magia, hechizos y embrujo, tener algo que funcionara sin magia, le era desconcertante, el padre de Hermonie mientras conducía, le comentaba a breves rasgos las funciones de ambos aparatos y empezaron las preguntas de parte de joven, sin duda alguna su percepción del mundo muggle cambio por completo.

Hermonie estaba en cambio perpleja, Malfoy mostraba una curiosidad nada propia de él y la afinidad que tuvo con su padre, era aterradora, durante todo el camino ella no dijo palabra alguna, además se sentía un poco excluida, sobre todo cuando su padre lo invito de forma abierta a que lo acompañara a los juegos de fútbol, críquet, rugby, tenis incluso el boxeo, que a pesar de no ser su deporte favorito, siempre quiso tener un hijo varón para llevarlo a esos juegos, porque a su hija no le gustaban los deportes, entonces finalmente dijo:

—Va hacer fantástico tenerte con nosotros, eres como el hijo que nunca tuve.

—¡Padre!—reclamó con reproche su hija y la única respuesta que obtuvo fue una carcajada sonora de su padre, al llegar al edificio de lujo, se apresuró a bajar el equipaje, Hermonie miró a Malfoy por el retrovisor y le reclamo con molestia:

—¡¿Qué te traes entre manos Malfoy?!

—¿Qué?—replicó él entre dientes.

—Te estaré vigilando, si te atreves hacerle algo a mi padre…—Malfoy no dejo que ella termine la frase, cuando salió del carro y para asombro de ella, le abrió la puerta del carro y le dijo entre dientes:

—Al menos tu padre es agradable.

—¡Te estaré vigilando!—recalcó con molestia.

—¡HIJA!—Hermonie se quedo sin palabras, al ver madre llegar ante ellos y dijo en un tono formal, a pesar que su alegría se filtraba en su voz al ver a su hija después de tanto tiempo—Ratoncita, te hemos extrañados—Luego de los sonoros besos, preguntó con suavidad—: ¿Quién es este apuesto joven? ¿Algún pretendiente hija?...

_«¿Apuesto? ¿Pretendiente? Primero muerta _». Fue lo primero que pensó Hermonie, al notar la expresión de sorpresa de su compañero de clases, pero antes de decir palabra alguna, su padre señalo con calma, luego de darle un suave beso en los labios a su esposa:

—Querida, este joven viene de Hogwarts, es compañero de clases de nuestra hija y se quedara, con nosotros durante un tiempo.

La madre de Hermonie no se privo de abrazar al joven mago, sorprendiéndole en el acto y le dijo con suavidad luego de besar sus mejillas y provocar un leve sonrojo en él:

—Siempre quise tener un hijo varón, espero que tu estadía en nuestro pent-house sea de tu agrado y si necesitas algo, por favor no dudes en avisarnos.

Era oficial Malfoy, se sentía en un mundo alterno al que él no pertenecía, entonces la señora Granger dijo con suavidad:

—Dejaremos que se instales, descansen y un una hora vamos almorzar algo ligero, de igual manera debo regresar a la clínica y querido, tú al consultorio.

—¡Tienes razón cielo!

Malfoy, había perdido la cuenta, de cuántas veces se había sorprendido aquel día, al ingresar a su habitación, exhalo el aire retenido y por inercia se cambio de ropa, realmente no era este el trato que pensaba tener, sus emociones estaban a flor de piel, no entendía qué le sucedía, pero ese calor familiar de aquella _«sangre sucia_», como despectivamente la llamaba le hacía sentir una calidez, que nunca había experimentado.

No supo cuánto tiempo paso, pero al salir a la amplia sala quedo sorprendido al ver a su compañera de clases con el cabello alisado, un suave maquillaje que resaltaba sus facciones, un coqueto vestido corto, incluso nunca antes la había visto con zapatos de tacón algo, parecía, tan femenina, tan hermosa que lo perturbó por unos segundos, solo atino a pensar:

_«Ella se ve diferente, hasta podría decir que hermo….¿Qué diablos estoy pensando?_». Inmediatamente frenó sus pensamientos.

—Llegaste, vamos almorzar querido.

_«¿Querido?_» Se preguntaba internamente Malfoy, ante ese comentario suelto de la señora Granger, entonces el sonar del timbre, él parpadeo varias veces y la señora dijo con suavidad:

—Hija, tus amigos están aquí, los invitamos para que el joven mago interactué con jóvenes de su edad.

Internamente Hermonie, se quería dar contra la pared, tener a sus conocidos en el lugar no era una buena idea, cuando una de la más extrovertida, dijo al llegar:

—¡Fiesta! ¡Bienvenida Hermonie! ¡WOW! ¿Es tu novio? Es muy guapo…

Eran menos de nueves jóvenes, entre chicos y chicas que pusieron en una situación embarazosa a Hermonie, quién dijo en voz baja:

—Hola chicos, él no es mi novio, es mi compañero de clases y está aquí porque debemos hacer un trabajo.

Ese comentario lejos de desanimarlos hizo que uno de ellos diga con emoción:

—Entonces debemos hacer un paseo, se animan ir a la piscina este domingo.

—¡Es una excelente idea hija! Pónganse de acuerdo con sus amigos, iré por algo de picar, antes de servir el almuerzo.—sugirió su madre con suavidad, mientras intercambiaba miradas cómplices con su esposo, sin duda iba hacer un almuerzo interesante

* * *

Mientras Draco, se integraba al inusual grupo de muggles y era acogido con calidez, dentro del seno de la familia Granger y parecía congeniar muy bien con ellos, su padre Lucius Malfoy tenía una copa de coñac en su mano y maldecía en voz alta, la ausencia de su hijo, finalmente dijo con pesar:

—¡Maldita sea! Mi hijo ha de estar pasando y mal momento, al estar rodeado de tanta sangre sucia, pero espero que les cause muchos problemas.

Una retorcida sonrisa cruzo por su rostro, después de tomar un sorbo de coñac, dijo con malicia:

—Cuando regrese nos vengaremos de Dumbledore, ese maldito viejo va pagar por esto.

Lo que él ignoraba, era que su hijo se empezaba a sentir cómodo en el mundo de los muggles, y quién sabe qué cambios se darían en Malfoy Draco, pero eso ya es otra historia.

**«FIN»**


End file.
